What of Love?
by Warlordess
Summary: A regular day full of discussions of Pokemon Training, the Indigo League, and love... Wait... LOVE? Who the Heck brought THAT topic up? Slightly Pokeshippy, or AAMR. One-shot. Dedicated to Silverflare07!


****

Title: What of Love?

****

By: Chibi/Warlordess

****

Notes: I just wanted to tell you that this takes place during the first season of Pokemon, meaning the Kanto/Indigo League. Dun know why; this is just a good place to put it. :)

****

Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon! Or Ash! ...But I can truthfully say that I "unofficially" own Misty Kasumi Waterflower! And that quotation will be ending VERY soon... ((Smirk))

****

Summary: A regular day full of discussions of Pokemon Training, the Indigo League, and love... Wait... LOVE?! Who the Heck brought THAT topic up?! Slightly Pokeshippy, or AAMR.

****

Dedication: To Silverflare, the VP of my anime forums site, The USA, and a dear friend/sister! Happy birthday to you and I hope that this year of age and maturity brings you so much!

---

Ages --

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

---

"You've been staring at that tree for awhile, Misty... Is there something on your mind?" The voice brought her out of a reverie she hadn't even known she'd disappeared to.

__

An Ash tree... This is becoming too much for me to handle, She thought to herself with a sigh, before turning back to Brock.

"No, I'm... Fine..." Okay, so that wasn't exactly the right word for it, "But I _am _allowed to think, aren't I?" The reply ended with a snap she knew would set her older friend Brock straight... And it would help refrain him from asking any more questions for the next hour or two.

__

And maybe that's all that I'll need... Maybe, somehow, I could finally be able to... Naturally, her eyes swung to Ash. Yup... It was obvious. She was going through a blatant obsessive stage. Er... That wasn't totally accurate, though...

"Thinking, huh, Misty? Well, I guess that there's still plenty we don't know about you." A smirk and a mallet-bang later, and Ash was half buried in the dirt, his immature, little mouth filled with grass.

"And I'm just so sure that the ability comes so logically for you, Mr. Pokemon Master."

At this, he removed his face from the ground and stood tall and proud, a large, wide smile on his face, "And, one day, I will be!"

"And one day, saying that will cause a riot amongst all trainers in the Pokemon World... The title of Pokemon Master is sought after by... Well, EVERYONE, Ash... You can't be saying that you plan to beat about 6.2 billion people..." Misty had returned to her seat and was resting her face in her palm, looking slightly bored now.

"If it means my getting the greatest title in the universe then I'll do anything!"

"But... What about the REST of your life? I mean, there's more to it than becoming the Master; what about your family, friends... What about your love life?"

"Well, I'll always have time for my family and friends... But love is for losers and girls! Yuck!" Oh, so _that's _how it was... Misty glared at him, but Ash didn't seem to notice, "Okay, hurry up everyone! The Indigo League awaits us!" Ash turned around, still looking far too excited for a normal human being at 10 o'clock in the morning, but Misty reached her feet in anger.

"You... JERK!" Well, maybe that was a bit overboard... But how could Ash just diss her and her feelings like that? Misty only knew one thing at that moment. Get Ash to understand how important love was to her, or die trying, "You're just an annoying little kid right now, but when you get older and you're living all alone in that stupid mansion, or apartment, or pent house, or whatever, you'll be just wishing that you had someone there with you!"

Ash was staring at her, looking half-confused and half-angry. He turned to Brock and attempted to get him on his side, "C'mon Brock, you know Misty's wrong about this, right?"

The older one looked up from his breakfast, and then replied, "Actually, I've gotta agree with her Ash. You are a kid, so you don't really understand this like we do, but when you get older, you won't be able to take your eyes, or hands, off of a girl." There were major sweatdrops after the final part of his statement, but Ash and Misty recovered easily enough and 'hmphed' in disdain towards one another.

Well, disdain was a bit much... More like frustration... Weariness... Anger... Okay, disdain wasn't _too _far off at all.

"Okay, Misty, so love might have a quirk or two for people like you, but that doesn't mean anything to me! Just tell us, since you're so ready to fall in love, who is it that you have in mind to be the unlucky guy?" Pikachu was trying to pull Brock away from the two of them, without much victory, so that he could Thundershock the two into friends again, but they were too steamed to notice.

"Well... Of course, there's someone... But it's stupid that I even gave him a try, so it doesn't matter!" Misty was blushing from embarrassment, anger, and, as always when it came to Ash, irritation.

"Oh, I know! I bet it's just some loser-idiot that can't do anything for himself and depends on you and stuff... But when you help him, he doesn't give you the time of day!"

__

The biggest loser-idiot I know, you... Misty stood tall, looking quite intimidating to Ash, who was about three inches shorter than her, "You know what, Ash..?" Her voice sounded almost menacing... Actually, it had surpassed 'menacing' about three stages back, "You... You're absolutely right."

"Huh..?"

"He really never sees me as I am, more like one of the guys... And when I try to help him out, he'd rather take it as insulting his training prowess, and he's such a loser-idiot that it frightens me sometimes... But that doesn't really matter when you think about it... Cause I care about him so much that I can look past all that."

"Wait... What?" Confusion meter running high, Ash tried to catch up with her, but Misty was long-gone in a rant about... Someone...

"And he may be a little short of a brain, but that's okay; he'll grow into it... And he may be younger than me, but I don't care... And you maybe be annoying, senseless, direction-course-impaired, but..."

"Wait... Did you just say 'you'? As in... ME?!" Ash was looking slightly horrified now, and Misty, realizing her mistake, awoke from another reverie in order to defend herself.

"What?! What the Heck are you talking about?! You should know that the only thing that could be romantically interested in you is a Primeape! You don't need me to tell you that! So stop dreaming that I could ever, possibly, be talking about you and... And..."

"But you said 'you'! And you were looking right at me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did so!"

"I told you, Ash! Wake up and smell the Gloom!"

"But I know what I heard!"

And so the subject was fought over for so long that they completely forgot, at some point, just what they were fighting about. More or less, it was turning into a fight over who had been right in the first place, rather than what had been heard.

At some time during mid-day, they did quit battling to the death, and left each other alone. They continued traveling through Kanto to the Indigo League, and Misty was left, once again, with her thoughts about her "someone-left-unnamed", as she liked to refer to him now, just to be safe.

__

This can wait awhile, Ash Ketchem. But one day, love will catch up to ya! And I'll be the one waiting for you to finally see me standing here! And so, for the next few minutes, Misty walked after Ash and Brock her a small smirk on her face and her hand clenched in front of her chest for future victory.

"Um... Misty? Did you hit your head on something, or what?"

"Huh..? I-I don't know what you're talking about Ash! Leave me alone and mind your own business!"

"But I was just wondering if you were okay!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need your worry, or your sympathy!"

"You're crazy, Misty! I'm just trying to--"

"Don't you call me crazy!"

So, with mallet whacks and Thundershocks, our heroes continued onward towards Indigo, seizing the day and stuffing it with normality, and leaving everything special to take place later on...

"Stop hitting me with that thing!"

"Yeah, well you take it back! I'm NOT crazy, you moronic, little..."

"PIKACHU!"

Much, MUCH later on.

---

****

Notes: Okay! I just wanted to say thanks for reading, and another happy birthday do Silverflare because she SO deserves it!

And now... We REVIEW! Right peoples?


End file.
